


Stars and Empty Dead End Roads

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Romance, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 2: Stars/Empty Roads + Angst/Pining





	Stars and Empty Dead End Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Forget You – DYSN / The View – DRS, LSB, Tyler Daley

Kyoya Ootori had always avoided believing in fate.  
Not soulmates.  
Not destiny, or purpose.  
Not fortune-telling, zodiac signs, or the idea that a person's blood type played some part in their personality.

There were no predetermined paths in life besides the ones other people had created for you. Everything else was up to the individual.

René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Souh had always been superstitious.  
Everyone had a soulmate.  
Everyone had a destiny, a purpose.  
He enjoyed tarot cards and runes and having his palms read. His sun sign is Aries and his blood type was A.

He could go anywhere and everywhere – he only needed to see where life would take him to know what was meant to be.

When Kyoya met Tamaki, he was doing what he was told. Anything to get what he wanted out of his life.  
He hated him a little at first, for having such a pretty destiny.

When Tamaki met Kyoya, he was trying to do what was right. He wasn't sure he was meant to stay here. But he was so lucky for Kyoya's efforts to make him feel happy and at home.  
Surely, Kyoya wouldn't let his life be so dull when he wanted more...

The first time they kiss is an accident by all their personal accounts. A dare by the twins during a game where they and their guests all understood the unspoken rules. It didn't even cross those lines. They don't even fight it with more than eye rolls and cursory complaints.  
No. It's not an accident in that it was not purposeful. It's an accident in that they really shouldn't have done that.

Kyoya thinks about his future. The things he wants. The destiny he's fighting. How horribly Tamaki fits into any of that as anything but a friend. How very much they would be capable of together.

Tamaki thinks about his future. The family he was supposed to have. The woman he was supposed to marry. What would happen if he married Kyoya? He could do that right? 'Cause that was one heck of a spark but was it really supposed to happen?

Tamaki stared too long and Kyoya didn't react outwardly at all. The twins teased. They both found excuses to leave.

They never talk about it. Preoccupied with continuing their lives normally. Tamaki avoids thinking about it. Kyoya can't stop thinking about it.

But there's roads in life. Paths to follow. No such thing as inaction, they departed a crossroads. Changed and questioning, just not quite enough.  
Tamaki made a choice.  
Kyoya let life carry him on.


End file.
